Sueños
by NilithDelirium
Summary: Entendió que ella era a quien había estado buscando; entendió, contra todo pronóstico, que esa la señal para empezar una vez más. *One-shot*


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, lamentablemente.**

- Wiiii - Diálogos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sueños<strong>

_One-shot_

* * *

><p>Su voz se deslizaba por todas partes, lo sentía, sabía que él estaba allí, pero le dolía no poder verlo, le dolía no poder extender los brazos y alcanzarlo.<p>

Lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y el paisaje adquirió un tinte borroso y cuando los colores se convirtieron en una gama del gris, lo supo. Estaba soñando. Debió haberlo supuesto antes, pero cuando se trataba de él esperaba que fuera real, que fuera verdad la felicidad que sólo alcanzaba cuando se alejaba del mundo donde su fría indiferencia no estaba.

Se despertó con un nudo en la garganta y un grito a punto de salir de lo más profundo de su morado corazón; morado, como todo lo que le rodeaba en esa habitación; morado, por todo el sufrimiento que la invadía cada vez que pensaba en él.

Se levantó con lentitud, moviendo con suavidad sus músculos, y se dirigió al balcón, desde donde podía ver una buena parte de la aldea. Respiró profundamente el aire frío que traía la noche y observó tristemente a la luna solitaria que acariciaba un cielo desprovisto de estrellas. Típico. Cuando menos lo esperas te quedas sólo tú, acompañada de un montón de recuerdos que no puedes borrar, de momentos que quisieras pisotear, pero que seguirán allí, pese a que los años siguen pasando.

Se sentó en el banquito de plástico que aguardaba, desde que el sol cayó, a una rutina que ahora era indispensable.

Estaba cansada de no dejar el pasado atrás, donde debe estar, y seguir trayéndolo a sus memorias. Pensó que todo fue una inútil ilusión de su niñez, pero cuando anunciaron que podían cazarlo como a un vulgar asesino rango S, se dio cuenta que era más profundo de lo que imaginó. Y allí estaba, llorando por el mismo hombre de hace cinco años, marchitándose como las flores en invierno por alguien que jamás la amaría ni la tomaría en cuenta, porque para él sólo existía su estúpida venganza y su jodida vanidad.

—¿Por qué me cuesta tanto olvidarte… —susurró a la nada, esperando una respuesta que jamás llegaría y que su corazón no quería escuchar, porque no cambiaría de opinión y estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, aunque terminara con sus pedazos esparcidos en algún lugar del pecho de la Yamanaka.

Se apoyó, utilizando sus brazos como almohadas, en el filo del mirador y cerró los ojos, deseando volver el tiempo y lograr hacerla entender que él no era una buena idea, que podía conseguir algo mejor, a alguien que no fuera tan ruin.

Debajo de ella, una figura paseaba por las desoladas calles de Konoha. Avanzaba con seguridad, sabiendo que era imposible que algo saliera mal, no con todas las precauciones, además, había estado aguardando tanto este momento…, cuando la venganza tomara forma y por fin su libertad le fuera devuelta, para poder seguir con una existencia vacía, que estaba dispuesto a llenar para que su linaje no se extinguiera. No sería ningún problema cuando tenía tantas opciones…, por supuesto, elegiría a una mujer fuerte, que les diera a sus hijos la dureza que necesitaban para seguir extendiéndose como el clan más poderoso.

Una gota tocó su mejilla, alejándolo de sus cavilaciones y, molesto, volvió su vista hacia arriba, esperando ver nubes tormentosas que descargarían su furia en él, pero lo único que vio fue una joven dormida en un sencillo balcón lleno de plantas. Frunció el ceño y en una fracción de segundo ya estaba firme a lado de aquella persona. Se acercó con curiosidad, evocando algo lejano que relegó hace mucho. Retiró algunos mechones rubios del rostro níveo marcado por las lágrimas y, aunque le costó un poco, descubrió a la pequeña niña que le acosó cuando vivía en la aldea, una molestia más, Yamanaka Ino. Le pareció algo extraño comparar esa imagen con la que había tenido, pero no le interesaba de todos modos. Decidió irse cuanto antes, pero antes de poder moverse una mano atrapó su brazo y lo atrajo con dureza.

La rubia lo sostenía clavándole las uñas y mirándolo con rencor; se lanzó a su boca y lo besó con una pasión desenfrenada, casi inhumana que le impidió aclarar sus ideas y, sin darse cuenta, terminó respondiendo con el mismo deseo, saboreando la sal que se mezclaba en sus bocas. Sus manos atraparon las caderas de su atacante y los dedos de esta se afianzaron en los cabellos del Uchiha.

Después de un momento se separaron jadeantes, con los ojos brillosos y una pregunta lista para salir.

— ¿Por qué? —Fueron los dos al mismo tiempo los que se desafiaron mutuamente a escuchar palabras coherentes que explicaran lo que sucedió.

Ella se escondió en el torso de su fantasía y respiró su aroma, algo que usualmente la devolvía a su habitación con otra maldición para el infeliz de Morfeo.

—No entiendo… —murmuró cuando Sasuke no desapareció. Ya no lo soportaba más. — ¡¿Por qué regresas? ¡¿Por qué? —gritó descargando la frustración que trajo de nuevo el nudo que no la dejaba en paz. — ¿No entiendes? ¡Quiero olvidarte de una vez por todas! —Su voz se transformó en un chillido y las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos en un desesperado intento de convertirlo en una mancha opaca que huiría de su ilusión. —No quiero soñarte más…

Oxidados engranajes dentro del Uchiha se movieron en tanto escuchó los sollozos de Ino y entendió que ella era a quien había estado buscando; entendió, contra todo pronóstico, que esa la señal para empezar una vez más.

Los brazos de su mentira personal la envolvieron y se sintió mejor, aunque se daba cuenta de que eso era la obvia señal de que por fin enloqueció, sería feliz mientras pareciera tan cierto. Sonrió. Este era el perfecto genjutsu. En medio del agradecimiento a su cordura por largarse, el azabache se acercó a su oído y le dijo tres palabras que la dejaron sin aliento.

—_No estás soñando._

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Hace tiempo que quería hacer un SasuIno ¡y al fin se me ocurrió algo! No estoy muy segura del resultado, pero fue lo que me quedó después de intentar vencer al bloqueo que me viene agobiando desde hace meses.

¡Espero que haya sido de su agrado! Y gracias por leer mis letras remendadas.

Nos veremos.

PD: Para cualquier comentario, por favor presione el botón:


End file.
